SHI NO NUMA
by Neb099
Summary: Takato is now 17 years of age, and has been sent on a mission to complete basic training to get into the marine force. But something goes terribly wrong. Can Rika and Renamon help? Chapter 2 now added.
1. One wrong turn

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or anything that has been produced by toei animation etc. Although i do own the story line.

"_SHI NO NUMA"_

**Chapter 1 **

"So, where do you think Agumon ran off too?" Asked Takato smearing swamp goo on his pants.

"Dunno, maybe he went off to chase squirrels?"

Guilmon wasn't exactly the brightest digimon, but everyone loved him for all the right reasons. As for his intelligence, he isn't the most earth knowledge blessed creature in the world either.

"Guilmon, boy.. there aren't squirrels in the swamp. In fact, the odds of agumon going into here and coming back alive are quite poor."

Guilmon, looking quite dumbified, gave him a lopsided look.

* * *

With minor hesitation, Takato and Guilmon cautiously approached the gloopy land, Guilmon with his tail dragging behind.

The air was bitter, Shallow pools of god know what with wild life covering almost every inch intact. The atmosphere causing the young man and his partner to receive frigid chills whipping intensely down their spinal-cords.  
Ah, yes I forgot to mention, Takato is now 17 years old and a soon-to-be marine hence the fact he is hunting down an Agumon to finishing Basic training.

* * *

Guilmon approached one of the slimy pools, dipped his finger into it and traced the tip of his finger along the surface of the gooey liquid. He brought his finger to his nose, took a deep whiff and almost fell back in disgust when his nose was ambushed by an intruding, revolting  
but helpful smell.

"Agumon."

If it was one thing he was good at, it was using his nose. Takato relied on this gift of his to track down threats to society and make them 'no longer a threat'.

Feeling weary and exhausted, the two decided to take a nap.

* * *

Takato Decided to go do his business behind a nearby bush.  
To his surprise, the bush... moved? '_What the_...' suddenly the bush started to close on about him, Takato ceased his 'Business' and bolted past the bush and ran all the way back to Guilmon.

* * *

Guilmon was sound asleep, muttering something... "Peanu- Zzz butter Zzz Bre-"  
Guilmon was suddenly cut off when he heard Takato screaming his name that shook the forest for all it was worth. "GUILMON!!" "GUUIILLLMMOONNNNNN!!!"

"Whoa..? What is it Takato...? WAIT! TAKATO!!!" Suddenly Guilmon was shocked when what had happened.

Takato had slipped and tumbled into one of the gloopy pools. The last thing Guilmon heard Takato say was "OH SHIII-!"  
Guilmon quickly got off his dragon like butt and hopped to his scaly feet, ran after his tamer holding back his screaming tears.

Guilmon grappled a vine and drove his burgundy coloured tail straight into the pool.  
Without even thinking, he dug up his tamer and with a forceful heave he freed his tamer from its deathly deapths.

He brought his muzzle up to his tamers' mouth and attempted to resuscitate his downed partner, and to no surprise he had no idea how to he let his instincts take over.

Guilmon managed to get his pulse rate up again and he was able to succeed to get him to breathe, but unfortunately, he was still unconscious.

He rushed his weight out of the death area and lay him down for rest.  
To his surprise, Renamon and Rika had ran into them. Yeah they were in on the operation too and Rika was here to provide assistance for the two.

"Oh my god...! W-what happened?!" Rika was almost in tears as she rushed to hold the tamer in her arms.

"He has a stable pulse rate." Renamon assured the two. "We need to get him to a hospital."

To be continued.

_Author's notes:-  
Sooo what did ya think? This is my first Digimon fanfic and i think it came out pretty well.  
Please R&R._

_Final note: I know some people may think Digimon has gone out of fashion for a story but i haven't seen hardly any fanfics out on the net so i though i ought to bring it back into people's minds. _

_I will continue with this, and the story will get much more sad, but let's save the spoilers._


	2. Challenging news

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or anything that has been produced by toei animation etc. Although i do own the story line.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

"_SHI NO NUMA"_

**Chapter 2**

"-llo? Hello? Mr. Matsuki? Can you hear me?"  
"He's waking up!" a nearby nurse called out. Guilmon's ears perked up at what had been exclaimed.

"Welcome back, Mr. Matsuki."

"Mmwha..."

"Please, Mr. Matsuki, don't speak; let me do the talking. You see, Mr. Matsuki, you have just  
awoken from a long and deep sleep. And have you noticed that you cannot move? Well, let me explain. You have what we call '**Quadriplegia syndrome', which is where the body's spinal cord has had a twist or fracture with the additional amount of damage inflicted to it."**

"**You see, Mr. Matsuki" Another doctor started. "There is no easy way to put this, but, you are now partly paralysed." **

"WHA-" was all Takato could say when he was thrown off by an interfering pain affecting his speech.

"Please, Mr. Matsuki. Try to conserve your energy."

"Hey doctor guy, will Takato be okay?" Guilmon was slightly aware of what had been explained, but he couldn't get his head around it.

"Hm? Ah, well, all he needs is some rest and stem - cell therapy, but I'm afraid we don't know for sure."

Gleams of moisture started trickling down Guilmon's scaly face for this was an extraordinary shock for the both of them. If only they didn't go to that swamp of death.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mr. Matsui. Here is a glass of water, purified, just how you like it." A nurse approached towards Takato.

"Hm? Thhaa." Was all Takato could say.

"I see you are still not fully awake? I shall return to check on you this evening."

"Oh, by the way, your friend Rika called in to check on you but you were fast asleep so I dismissed her."

* * *

"Over that hill is where we regroup. It's only 750 yards away! We can make it!" A distant voice called out.

"But sir, the enemy units will close on in us from 349 yards away, unless we expand our strategies."

"Son! We are in the military, not the pansy ponderers!"

"But sir! We will surely die!"

"I'm afraid that's a god damn risk we're gonna have to take!"

"Uhh.. Yes. sir."

"On the count of 3."

"1"  
'please work'

"2"  
'oh god'

"3! ... AHHHHH!!"

"Что.?" (What the?)

"Там они!" (There they are!)

"Keep going Takato! We can break them!"

"Right! ...Wait. SIR!!"

"умереть!" (Die!)

"Umph... T-Tak-Takato..."

"NOO!!!"

---

'Whoa, god... wait? It was only a... Oh god, why didn't I get him out of there?"

* * *

The next morning, Rika, for the first time since Takato's tragic accident, was about to come face to face with him. She had been waiting for two days to comfort the young tamer, but the most challenging thing of all is confronting him in his threatening state.

"H-hello?" Rika quirkily asked.

"Miss Nonaka, Takato is ready to see you now."

"O-okay..."

"Mr. Matsuki, Miss Nonaka is here."

"Takato! My god! How are you? Oh, sorry. That was a bit of a stupid question, hm?"

"Heh, yeah you could say that."

"Oh I'm sorry!"

"Hey, no sweat."

"You were always the strong one of the group... now look at yo-"

Rika was suddenly cut off by a raging, uncontrollable series of sobs. She was then caught off guard when she felt a hand tracing up her shoulder blade.

"Rika, come on now. I'll be fine. With all the stem cell research that's being carried out I'm sure they will be able to partly restore me, if not all of me."

"Ugh... I-I guess you're right." Rika replied half sobbing.

"And how's my lil' dino doing?"

"Little? Hehe, he's fine. Although he does keep on about you." Guilmon was staying with Rika and Renamon whilst Takato was recuperating.

"Yeah... it's a shame they won't let digimon in, hm?"

"Yes it is."

"How's Renamon? She say anything?"

"oh she told me to give you this, she made it, or so she says."

"Wow, it's a... Well I actually don't know what it is. But it's beautiful. Give her my thanks."

"Well I bet she'll be glad you like it. I'm going to go now, I'm starved. If you need anything, give me a shout."

"Heh, will do. Bye"

"Bye." Rika said as she approached the door.

* * *

The next day, a surprising visit from Henry stunned the prone marine.  
"Hey, long time no see bud."

"Henry!? My god it's been what? 5 years?" Takato almost shouted in shock.

"Heh, I came as soon as I heard about your lil' booboo." Henry Said playfully.

"Ha, very funny. How's Terriermon?"

"Sarcy as usual. And how about Guimon?"

"He's taking it hard, but it don't stop him from eating."

"Heheh, well I see you're resting, so I'll drop by this evening, K?"

"okay, see ya Henry!" Takato replied slightly happier.

"Later Takato."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mr. Matsuki. How are you feeling this fine day?" A nurse asked walking towards Takato's window releasing the latch for some fresh air.

"Oh I've felt better, wish could take a daily stroll."

Takato's room was a pale blue-ish colour, nothing interesting really; the wall paper peeling off slightly and a miniature black television set strung about the corner of his room, that to some extend could be adjusted to his liking.  
His bed was air filled, to make it seem as you are floating on nothingness, the bed was remote-controllable and was very comfortable. Luckily for him, he didn't have to open the window or operate anything in his room himself, for he had 'personal' nurses to take care of that.

"Hey now, don't be negative, keep looking to the future. I'm sure your dream will become reality."

"Yeah, I just wish I could walk again, infuse the daily freshness and scents to satisfy my senses." Said Takato in a lustful tone.

"Like I said Mr. Matsuki, the day will come."

'I hope so' Takato thought timidly to himself.

* * *

Two agonizing hours later, Henry finally returns to greet the young tamer/marine.

"Hey Takato, I'm back with amazing news!"Henry exclaimed filling the corridors with his voice.

"Oh really? What's that then?" Takato said with an overly surprised tone.

"I know how to fix you up buddy."

"Really?!..."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

Author's notes:-  
Soo what d'ya think of chapter 2? A bit longer and I know this was sort of predictable but it's something original I guess.  
R&R!


End file.
